


Adassa

by NiaSmile



Series: Retazos de una vida [5]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Adopción, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Agoney y Raoul consiguen adoptar a una niña tras un proceso largo y lleno de dificultades.





	Adassa

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en un tweet de @merajotime que siempre tiene grandes ideas para fics, cualquiera diría que directamente son prompts, y espero que algún día escriba alguna él mismo.

El día en que pueden llevar por primera vez a Adassa a casa es uno de los más felices de su vida y eclipsa todos los malos momentos pasados. Todo por fin cobra sentido. Todos los pasos dejan de tener tanta importancia ahora que han llegado al destino. Lo han conseguido. Pero es imposible olvidar que ha sido complicado. Han estado a punto de darlo por imposible casi tantas veces como se han peleado por el tema. De hecho, nunca han tenido tantos conflictos ni han chocado de esta manera. La gente dice que tener un hijo une a una pareja, pero casi les separa. Y no es que estuvieran buscando un remedio a nada al decidir que querían ser padres, pero tampoco esperaban que aquello acabara por ser una fuente de problemas en su relación. Atesoran nuevos momentos de puro jubilo, pero también grandes decepciones.

Los trámites, las exigencias y la prolongación de algo que debiera ser muchísimo más sencillo han dejado su huella. Raoul admite abiertamente que le duele. Siempre ha sabido que para ser padre tendría que adoptar, pero cuando empezó a informarse sobre el tema fue viendo cada vez más porque no era algo para todo el mundo. Le jodió entender que nunca sostendría entre sus brazos un bebé al que llamar suyo y muy probablemente tampoco una criatura a la que poder acompañar en aquellas primeras etapas del desarrollo que tan graciosas eran de capturar en vídeo. La gestación subrogada nunca fue una opción, no para ellos. No les parecía ético y nada justificaba traicionar sus valores y moral. Tampoco había necesidad en un mundo donde nacían niños que acababan siendo víctimas de un sistema que no acababa de tener todas las claves para darles el futuro que merecían. 

A Raoul su afán de saber le había llevado a adentrarse por completo en un mundo que había creído comprender, pero del que había sido un completo ignorante. Había estudiado todo lo que había podido sobre el desarrollo de los niños de un modo casi obsesivo, porque era todo lo que podía hacer mientras esperaban. Era de las pocas cosas que estaba en sus manos por completo en aquel proceso en el que habían estado tantas personas implicadas. Aunque al final todo se resumiera en que finalmente salieran un día de casa siendo dos para volver tres. Y ser cuatro claro, que Bambi era una miembro de pleno derecho de esa unidad familiar. Sobre todo, ahora que ya ni le mordía. El rubio podía vivir sabiendo que prefería a su marido mientras esa tregua en la que vivían se mantuviera indefinidamente. Maldita la hora en que había accedido a adoptar a una perrita que le había parecido adorable, y fea, pero que parecía captar solo lo segundo. 

Al final llega a sus vidas una niña revoltosa de cinco años. Cuando supieron su nombre se lo tomaron como una señal de que sí, iba a funcionar, esa niña era para ellos. Era increíble como podías emocionarte aun sabiendo que todo estaba en el aire y que podían volver a quedarse sin niño. Se emocionaron y empezaron a hacer unos planes que esta vez pudieron materializar.

De madre canaria la pequeña tenía un nombre guanche como el del propio Agoney. Una victoria para el moreno y su predilección por los nombres con el mismo origen que el suyo. Esa decisión que vino ya tomada facilitó que llegaran a un acuerdo para los apellidos. Vázquez Hernández. Agoney podría negarlo todo lo que quisiera con tal de no darle la razón, pero quedaban mejor en este orden. Y a Raoul le tocaba la fibra sensible saber que su hija compartía ese apellido con los hijos de Álvaro puesto que adoraba a esos niños como si también fueran los suyos propios. Con él el problema no era que se los quedara cuando necesitaban niñero, sino que luego accediera a devolverlos.

Adassa llega con las cuatro cosas que le pertenecen, muchas de ellas regalos que le habían hecho en las distintas visitas en las que habían podido ir conociéndola un poco. Pero eso no importa. Ella es suficiente. Ya lo era, y siempre lo será. Su presencia es todo lo que quieren y necesitan. La culminación de otro sueño cumplido. Ya son padres legalmente, aunque lleven tiempo sintiendo que lo son.

Lo más importante que trae consigo es ella misma. Son sus cabellos oscuros y rizados tan difíciles de desenredar sin hacerla llorar. Unos ojos castaños despiertos que casi desaparecen cuando sonríe. Sus orejas diminutas y su boca enorme en comparación. Su piel pálida que auguraba que iban a necesitar mucha crema solar. La querían desde los rizos que coronaban su cabeza hasta la punta de la prótesis parcial que era una de sus piernas. Rosa, claro, como no podía ser de otro modo. Era una fanática de ese color y había llegado a sus vidas para imponer una dictadura por la cual su casa bien podía acabar siendo monocromática si la dejaban. Un pequeño precio que pagar si les preguntaban, puesto que estaban dispuestos a bajarle la luna si la pedía.

Curiosamente la siguiente, será amarilla y aunque Agoney le dirá a Raoul que es su impacto, casi como una queja, la sonrisa delatará lo orgulloso que está de saber que están haciendo las cosas bien. Que están consiguiendo que dos mundos que habían estado separados, como alguna vez lo estuvieron los de ellos dos, acaben por estar entrelazados de mil maneras distintas. Y es que la niña dirá: — **Amarilla, para que le guste a papá** —y por supuesto, con tan solo una frase consigue que llore. Es la primera vez que le llama papá, y desea con todo su corazón que nunca deje de referirse a él así. 


End file.
